Los siete corazones de San Valentín
by TheBlueBomb
Summary: ¡Aquí llego con una nueva historia!, soy un poco pésima para hacer resúmenes, pero bueno. Se trata de siete one-shots, uno por los días que faltan para San Valentín, sin ninguna relación temporal entre ellos. Desde Romance hasta Drama. Pequeños momentos de nuestra pareja favorita en este día del amor y la amistad.
1. Chapter 1

**Antes de todo, una pequeña aclaración XD, iré, o al menos lo intentaré, ir subiendo un capi cada día, en teoría, el primero lo tendría que haber subido ayer, pero tuve un par de problemas con la página y me fue imposible, osea que hoy habrá dos capítulos, uno ahora y el siguiente...¿Esta tarde o por ahí?, cuando tenga tiempo, ya se verá. **

* * *

**HOLAAA! Sí, sí ya sé que tengo que continuar mis otros fics pero no me he podido resistir, Me estaba preguntando yo que si iba a hacer algún fic o algo para San Valentín y se me ocurrió esto. En total son siete one-shots uno por día, hasta San Valentín. Aunque no sé si el viernes podré subir capítulo porque voy al campeonato de españa y a ver si tengo tiempo de acabar el capitulo antes de salir para Murcia.**

**Este fic se lo dedico, principalmente a mi marida. Nuestro regalo de Bodas (?), Que te cheru mucho y este es tu regalito :D Y también a Ali y Sara y Clara y Neus y a mi papi fantasma Alvaro y a Lechu que estaba en este momento haciendo su primera escena M como yo.**

**Basado en el 5x14, con algunos cambios.**

**AH el Fic es M, aviso.**

**Allá vamos...**

* * *

**Los siete corazones de San Valentín**

_Capítulo 1 _

La detective miró a la nada durante unos segundos y sonrió involuntariamente al recordar como hacía unos meses ella se había plantado frente a la puerta del escritor, empapada de arriba a abajo con un único propósito, las ideas claras y sin discurso preparado para dar el paso.

El paso. Sí, porque hacía ya tiempo que la detective había admitido sus sentimientos por el escritor, exactamente, cuando él la invitó a su casa de los Hamptoms y ella cometió el error de rechazarle por Demming.

Demming, el detective con el que intentó arropar lo que el escritor provocaba en ella. Las veces que se había perdido en sus ojos, embobada en su sonrisa si quererlo. Y eso no era lo correcto, o al menos eso era lo que creía por aquel entonces.

Y cuando Gina apareció frente a ella, marcando su territorio, sintió como si mil puñales la atravesasen de lleno, se sintió estúpida, estúpida por no haberle aceptado en un primer momento, estúpida por hacerse ilusiones.

Pero, le alegra saber que todo, absolutamente todo ha valido la pena.

Se levanta de la cama y termina de abrocharse los últimos botones de la camisa mientras camina hacia la cocina. Da un escueto sorbo al café que descansa sobre la encimera y se gira hacia el escritor que está terminando de secarse el pelo al mismo tiempo que lucha con los pantalones, tratando de no acabar de bruces contra el suelo.

Beckett no puede evitar echarse a reír ante esa visión.  
—¿Eres capaz de vestirte tú solo o tengo que ayudarte?—Bromea la detective, el escritor simplemente le dedica una mueca, meneando la cabeza de un lado a otro y, finalmente, obteniendo la victoria en la guerra de los pantalones.

—¿Ya estás listo?—Beckett le da un rápido beso en los labios, para acto seguido, irse directa a cojer su chaqueta, a medias, Castle la retiene, haciéndola girar mientras la aprieta contra él. La detective entrelaza sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, sonriendo enternecida.  
—Feliz San Valentín, Beckett—Susurra antes de fundir sus labios con los suyos, haciendose paso por su boca, entablando una guerra entre sus lenguas.

Beckett suelta un leve gemido al sentir sus manos colarse por debajo de su camisa, dejandose llevar durante unos segundos, hasta recuperar el raciocinio y obtener la suficiente fuerza de voluntad como para separarse de él, pues si no lo hace, acabarán llegando tarde a la comisaría, algo que levantaría demasiadas dudas dado que ''no'' son pareja.

Finalmente, la noche cayó sobre la ciudad de Nueva York y con ella otro asesino más. La verdad es que no había sido un caso normal e incluso a la detective le había llegado a recordar a una de esas telenovelas que ponen después de comer en las que las cosas llegan a tergiversar de tal manera que llegas a preguntarte qué mierdas estás viendo.

El móvil, uno de los más comunes, celos. Quién lo diría, San Valentín. La historia de dos amantes cuyo amor era de alguna forma prohibido.

Y el otro punto del día, había sido la equivocación de Castle con su regalo, que había acabado en el bolsillo de la chaqueta de Gates.

El regalo. La verdad es que a ella le da un poco igual tener regalo o no. Lo que sí le importa es lo que piense Castle sobre el suyo. No es un regalo muy típico, y no tiene mucha relación con el amor, depende desde donde se mire, también. No quiere ser demasiado precipitada, ni tampoco quedarse corta porque, ¿Un cajón? Está segura de que eso no es nada de lo que al escritor se le ha pasado por la cabeza en cada una de la veces que se habrá preguntado mentalmente qué es lo que ella le va a regalar por San Valentín.

Castle cierra la puerta tras de si, le sonríe nerviosamente mientras la sigue hasta la habitación, está segura de que los nervios le están comiendo por dentro y eso no hace que ella se revuelva más de lo que está.

Toma aire y entrelaza sus dedos con los suyos.

—Vaya día —Comenta él, tratando de aliviar el incómodo silencio que se ha instaurado entre ellos y que, a la vez, eso haga que su regalo no tarde tanto en aparecer.  
—Sí...—Sonríe ella, perdiéndose en el azul de sus ojos durante unos segundos, estableciendo una duradera conexión visual con el escritor, permitiéndose el lujo de viajar involuntariamente a otra dimensión. A su lado.

Su corazón bate agitado contra su pecho, se siente como una adolescente en su primera vez y a la vez un poco estúpida por sentirse así.

—Ya te compraré algo mejor...Y la próxima vez intentaré no dárselo a otra mujer...—Dijo, mientras la abrazaba delicadamente, como si fuese a romperse en cualquier momento, por detrás.  
—Sí, eso estaría bien —Sonrío ella, ampliamente, dejando escapar una suave carcajada. Su corazón cada vez latía más rápido. Era increíble el efecto que Castle era capaz de provocar en ella. Desde descolocarla a derretirla con el más mísero roce.  
—¿Y mi regalo?—Susurró en su oído con voz pueril. Beckett rió divertida mientras se deshacía del abrazo y lo guiaba hasta la cómoda situada frente a la cama.  
—Ábrelo—Le animó señalando el primer cajón con la cabeza, tratando de ocultar el nerviosismo de su voz y mostrarse los más serena posible.

Castle la miró durante unos segundos y obedeció, encontrándose con un espacio completamente vacío. Aquello lo descolocó. Tanteó con la mano, esperando encontrar alguna que otra cosa, aunque fuese invisible.  
—Tal vez esté en otro cajón— Dice, frunciendo el entrecejo.  
—No—Niega, con nerviosismo, tal vez no ha sido tan buena idea y debería haberle comprado otra cosa más de su estilo. —Es eso, el cajón.—Le aclara ante su persistente desconcierto.

La expresión del escritor pasa a ser ilegible para la detective, quien ha empezado a arrepentirse de su decisión. —Puedo...Puedo comprarte otra cosa...  
—No—La silencia él con la mirada. Una sonrisa se extiende en el rostro de Richard. —Es perfecto— Sus labios colapsan sobre los suyos, Castle la apega a él, meciéndola dulcemente.

Sus lenguas danzan hasta que la necesidad de aire llega a ellos, separándose con los labios inchados y algo rojizos. —¿Sabes?, tengo otro regalo para ti, a parte del cajón— Susurra sensualmente sobre su oído.

—Espérame aquí—La detective se deshace de su abrazo y desaparece en el baño. Cuando cierra la puerta se queda apoyada en ella, frente al espejo y sonríe, acariciando sus labios con parsimonia. Abre un pequeño neceser y saca un conjunto de lencería que compró hace unos días.

Se desviste con lentitud. Adora hacerse de rogar ante Castle.

Después de librar otra batalla con el puño de la camisa y quitarse toda la ropa se deja caer sobre la cama, su cuerpo lo agradece.

La puerta del baño se abre poco a poco. El escritor se siente estallar ante aquella visión mientras que los calzoncillos empiezan a ser demasiada ropa en esos momentos. La detective camina hacia él contoneando sus caderas, sensualmente, se sube a la gama y gatea hasta sentarse a horcajadas sobre él, soltando un leve gemido ante la fricción con su entrepierna.

Sus bocas se unen, mordisqueandose, batallando entre ellas con desesperación. Los labios de ella se pasean por su cuello mientras que coloca las manos en sus pectorales. El escritor lleva su mano derecha a su pecho y lo masajea por encima del encaje, haciendo que la detective suelte un gemido casi inaudible.

Rick aprovecha ese gesto de debilidad de ella para cambiar de posiciones, colocándose sobre ella, encarcelándola entre sus brazos. Castle recorre su cuello con sus labios, lamiendo, mordisqueando con ansia. Besa suavemente su clavícula haciendo que un escalofrío recorra a la detective de arriba a abajo, enreda los dedos en su pelo totalmente mareada.

Rick se deshace del sujetador de encaje con habilidad, lanzándolo a algún lugar remoto de la habitación. Toma uno de sus erectos pezones entre sus dedos, apretándolo suavemente. Beckett se arquea de placer mientras que el escritor decide que su boca es mejor herramienta para esa tarea.

Lo retuerce suavemente con su dientes mientras que aprieta el otro con la otra mano, ella gime sobre su oído. Definitivamente, va a estallar. Aquello le está matando.

Sus labios siguen su camino humedeciendo su vientre con suaves besos hasta la cinturilla de sus bragas. Las desliza por sus piernas, Beckett, sin capaz alguna de relacionar qué es lo que está sucediendo en estos momentos simplemente se deja llevar.

Desliza el dedo índice por sus pliegues. Beckett alza su cadera, pidiendo más. Ante aquel ruego, Castle introduce el dedo en su interior. Penetrándola lentamente haciendo que la detective se retuerza de placer en la cama y por poco no arranque las sábanas con el tirón que les acaba de pegar al sentir como Castle introduce otros dos dedos. Los mueve rápidamente. Beckett está a punto de estallar en un orgasmo devastador.  
—No te corras aún—Le ordena. Haciendo que eso solo aumente sus ganas.

Castle vuelve a colocarse sobre ella, y justo cuando está a punto de bajarse los calzoncillos, La detective rueda sobre la cama, colocándose sobre él, a horcajadas. Soltando un gemido al sentir el erecto miembro del escritor bajo su expuesto sexo. Beckett mira a un extasiado Castle con una sonrisa traviesa, empezando a deslizar sus boxers, lentamente hasta liberar su miembro. Lo toma entre sus manos, frotándolo suavemente para luego empezar a hacerlo con rapidez. Siente que va a explotar en cualquier momento.  
—No te corras aún—Le parafrasea y pasa la lengua por la punta y justo en ese momento Castle termina por perder la poca cordura que le quedaba.

Se deja caer sobre su pene suavemente, sintiéndose completa. Se queda unos segundos quieta, disfrutando de la sensación y a la vez tratando de acostumbrarse. Cuando se siente lista, comienza a moverse lentamente para ir aumentando el ritmo poco a poco.

Y finalmente, ambos se dejan ir.

La detective se deja caer sobre la revuelta cama, exhausta.  
—Guau...—Jadea.  
—Y esto es solo el principio, Detective.  
—Estoy deseando ver eso, Señor Castle— Dice ella, divertida mientras Castle se coloca sobre ella.

—Te quiero —Susurra Beckett, involuntariamente, totalmente perdida en el placer y Castle sonríe como un niño en la mañana de navidad.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sí ya sé que llego un poco tarde, perdón pero no he podido subir antes T^T , este capítulo, dedicado a mi marida también, que es su regalo, y a los viciosillos, ellos saben quienes son que esperaban este fic XD , es AU, podríamos situarlo en la 4tempo, Castle y Beckett no se conocen...**

Vamos a por el sexto corazón! Felices **_''Seis''_**** días para San Valentín :P**

**Los siete corazones de San Valentín**

_Capítulo II_

Beckett miró la pila de papeles que tenía frente a ella y suspiró mientras se llevaba la mano al cuello, masajeando la zona dolorida durante unos segundos, dándose un pequeño respiro antes de volver a su tarea y seguir rellenando informes. En el día de San Valentín.

Algo penoso, es más, su novio Matt y ella han discutido sobre ese tema hace un par de horas. Él le recriminaba que pasase ese día en comisaría y ella decía que era su trabajo, que eso era lo que tenía que hacer, San Valentín era una simple invención para sacarle dinero a la gente que compra regalos y todas esas mierdas y que se jodiese.

Y pensándolo mejor, quizá se había pasado y Matt tenía razón.

—Eh, Beckett—La llamaron sus compañeros. La detective levantó la vista de los papeles con cansancio, mirándolos fijamente durante unos segundos. Ambos dispuestos para irse con sus respectivas parejas. Ryan hacía pocos meses que se había comprometido con su novia, Jenny y Espo, aunque él y su mejor amiga Lanie hiciesen como si no pasase nada todo el mundo sabía que ambos tenían una relación desde hacía ya un par de meses.  
—Va siendo tarde, yo me voy que he quedado con Jenny no sería muy bueno hacerla esperar en nuestro primer San Valentín como marido y mujer. —El irlandés le dedicó una sonrisa y se puso su chaqueta —Hasta mañana.

—Yo también me voy, Adiós Beckett—Se despidió Espo y se marchó hacia el ascensor, seguido por Ryan.

Kate observó como ambos desaparecían en el elevador y como la comisaría se quedaba sola, a excepción de ella y la capitana.

Dejó el boli encima de la mesa y sacudió la mano.—Vaya, ¿Todavía sigue aquí, detective?—Preguntó Gates desde la puerta de su despacho.  
—Sí, yo...Quería terminar el papeleo, ya sabe—Se excusó ella, con voz cansada.  
—Oh, vamos, Beckett, váyase a casa, ¡Que es San Valentín!, estoy segura de que hay alguien que la está esperando, ¿Me equivoco?

Y no se equivocaba, pero tenía miedo, tenía miedo de que después de aquello Matt la rechazase.—Sí, pero...  
—Nada de peros, mueva el culo detective.

Se levantó de la silla, adecentó un poco el escritorio y tiró el vaso de café medio vacío a la papelera.

* * *

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y después de que el Din por poco la deja sorda caminó los escasos pasos que la separaban de la puerta del apartamento de su novio, rezando por que él se encontrase allí, ya que había pasado de no responderle a los mensajes a ignorar sus llamadas.

Rebuscó en su bolso las llaves que él le regaló por navidad y las introdujo en la cerradura con torpeza. Siempre se le hacía un infierno abrir la puerta de aquel viejo apartamento que ambos habían decidido alquilar ante las persistentes indirectas del muchacho sobre avanzar en su relación y todos esos rollos. La verdad era que la detective no tenía pensado llegar a más y quizá ya era demasiado. Nunca había llegado a amar a nadie de verdad, no desde que murió su madre, pues cuando lo hizo, algo dentro de ella lo hizo también.

Tanteó la pared a oscuras, buscando el interruptor de la luz cuando escuchó una especie de grito acompañado del sonido de algo al romperse. Llevó la mano a su pistola y caminó rápidamente hacia la habitación, alerta.

Cuando abrió la puerta la detective deseó que la tierra le tragase mientras que sus ojos se habían abierto desmesurada mente e intentaba pronunciar palabra alguna. Frente a ella, Matt se encontraba encima de una chica por lo menos doce años menos que él y la lámpara que ambos habían comprado el día anterior hecha añicos en el suelo.

Su mano ya no rondaba su pistola sino que la sujetaba directamente, tratando de controlarse y no hacer algo de lo que llegaría a arrepentirse.

O no.

Matt la miró durante unos segundos y salió detrás de ella cuando empezó a correr hacia la salida, necesitaba salir de ahí. Escuchaba como gritaba su nombre, en vano, pues ella no tenía pensado dar marcha atrás y tragarse ese discurso de disculpas, que le diga que la quiere y que le perdone, porque sabe que finalmente lo acabará haciendo. Le acabará perdonando porque no quiere sentirse sola.

Pero ya no va a aguantar más putadas como esa.

Le cierra la puerta en sus narices y echa a correr hacia el ascensor. Las lágrimas corren libres por su cara y no es por Matt, en parte. Es por la mierda en la que se ha convertido su vida. Monótona, aburrida, con el único propósito de resolver el crimen, atrapar al malo y luego volver a empezar.

Porque cuando mataron a su madre y su padre cayó en el alcohol su vida dejó de tener sentido, y en su busca de algo que se lo diese, decidió hacerse policía. Recuerda la satisfacción que le producía poder otorgarle a las familias de las víctimas lo que a ella no le dieron. Un culpable y su castigo.

Pues el detonante no fue el haberse quedado sola en este mundo, sin su madre ni su padre, sino, cuando el policía decidió rendirse y cerrar el caso. Aquello fue lo que terminó de convertirla en un alma en pena.

Pero eso, la alegría de saber que los malos tienen el castigo por su pecado, ya no es suficiente.

Abre la puerta del coche, como un autómata, se monta y deja caer la cabeza sobre el volante. Y llora, llora sin consuelo porque definitivamente, todo esto, su vida, es una mierda.

—Déjalo, Brian, ya lo hago yo, vete a casa, es tarde y es San Valentín, estoy seguro de que Emma te está esperando. — Le sonrió al joven, forzadamente durante unos segundos. Este mismo, dejó el vaso sobre la encimera y le agradeció a su jefe que le diese la noche libre mientras se iba.

El escritor tomó una botella de una de las grandes colecciones con las que contaba su bar y se sentó en la barra. A penas quedaba gente en el bar, quizá algún que otro borracho tratando de ahogar sus penas o un grupo de amigos a los que se les había ido la hora.

Fue en ese mismo instante, en el mismo instante en el que él rellenó su vaso cuando la puerta se abrió por duodécima vez aquella noche, dejando paso a una mujer, una mujer que en cuanto sus ojos conectaron con los suyos supo que no olvidaría nunca. Una mujer, que con la simple visión de su reflejo le había echo olvidar su reciente divorcio con su editora, su pena, la razón por la que en ese mismo instante estaba ahí, en el día de San Valentín, dispuesto emborracharse como un loco.

Su mirada paseó por el lugar y finalmente la detective optó por dirigirse hacia la barra. En su cara aún se apreciaban los rastros de haber estado llorando.

Se dejó caer en el pequeño taburete, apoyó los codos sobre la mesa y suspiró.—¿Qué va a tomar, señorita?— Le preguntó una voz.

* * *  
No supo cuando, ni si quiera cómo había acabado ahí, en el baño, mientras uno de sus escritores favoritos la empotraba contra la pared, besándola violentamente. Habían empezado a hablar cuando él le preguntó que qué iba a querer para beber y a partir de ahí las copas habían ido subiendo. Él le había preguntado un par de veces si estaba bien, y ella, simplemente le había contestado que no era de su incumbencia. La detective sabía de la fama del escritor, un hombre de flor en flor, de cama en cama incapaz de comprometerse por más de dos años y era por eso que su único propósito con ese hombre era olvidar lo que había ocurrido segundos antes y dejar de sentirse como una estúpida.

El escritor se deshizo de su chaqueta mientras ponía el pestillo del baño de mujeres torpemente, por si acaso. Susurró este sobre sus labios y volvió a besarla con desesperación mientras ella desabrochaba los botones de su camisa con las manos temblorosas. La dejó caer en el suelo y sonrió con lascivia al sentir la erección de Castle rozar contra sus pantalones. La presionó con la mano, haciendo que este soltase un pequeño gruñido para después desabrochar el botón de sus pantalones, dejándolos caer en el suelo.

Bajó sus calzoncillos, Richard miraba cada movimiento realizado por la detective con adoración. Esta, bajó los boxers, liberando al escritor del calvario al que le estaban sometiendo.

Tomó su pene entre sus manos mientras que se ponía de rodillas, lo miró a los ojos y le dedicó una sonrisa traviesa que no hizo más que incrementar las ganas que tenía de correrse en esos momentos.  
Lo lamió, con parsimonia, el escritor sintió que iba a estallar, pero aquello no fue comparable cuando Beckett metió el imponente miembro del escritor en su boca.

Gimió y alzó a la detective con violencia, la volvió a empotrar contra la pared mientras le quitaba la camiseta con desesperación y la detective hacía lo mismo con sus pantalones hasta quedar completamente desnuda ante el escritor, quien llevó uno de sus pezones a su boca, mordiéndolo, retorciéndolo con sus dientes hasta que la detective perdió la poca cordura que quedaba en su cabeza.

La cogió en brazos y la alzó, apoyando su espalda en su pared mientras que su sexo, totalmente expuesto y mojado esperaba frente a él.

Lo lamió con su lengua, con parsimonia, haciéndose de rogar mientras que Kate enredaba sus manos en su pelo, pidiendo más.

Y él obedeció.

Lamió y mordió con fuerza, Beckett gritó de placer ante aquello. Pero no fue comparable con la sensación de tener dos dedos dentro de ella. Entrando y saliendo con rapidez. Totalmente mareada por el placer, solo fue capaz de reaccionar cuando el escritor la penetró con su miembro, de golpe. Algo dentro de ella se encendió, algo no relacionado con un lío de una noche. Algo relacionado con lo que hacían las caricias, los besos y las palabras de Castle en ella. Trató de ignorarlo, pero no pudo.

Clavó sus uñas en su espalda, y gritó. Sin miedo a que la oyesen, total, no volvería a pisar ese lugar en lo que le quedaba de vida y Nueva York era demasiado grande como para volver a encontrarse con esas personas.

Las embestidas de Rick se hicieron más fuertes. Pronto iba a dejarse ir, pronto llegaría el final de ese encuentro fortuito y jamás lo volvería a ver.

El escritor la penetró por última vez, antes de salir de ella y correrse en u vientre, junto a la detective, quien soltó un grito ensordecedor, clavando aún más fuertemente las uñas en su espalda.

* * *

—Salgo yo primero, después vas tú—Le dijo mientras se abrochaba el botón de los vaqueros, se daba la vuelta y desaparecía en el pasillo del baño.

Subió las escaleras y llegó al bar, todas las personas que aún permanecían con una copa entre sus manos clavaron su mirada en ella, parecieron murmurar algo para luego seguir con la conversación y pasar completamente de ella. Echó un último vistazo al lugar, llevándose los dedos a sus labios.

Sacudió la cabeza, intentando de sacar aquel pensamiento de su mente.

No, aquello no podía ser. Él debía quedarse como su Valentín de una noche y nada más.

FIN.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey!, muchas gracias por los comentarios, me alegro mucho de que os gusten los oneshots!, en el siguiente nos relajamos un poco con las escenas M será más tranquilito. Ya habéis visto que hoy llego temprano...Mañana espero poder colgar el capítulo, sino el martes colgaré dos**

¡Vamos con el tercero! (perdón por las faltasXD)

* * *

**Los siete corazones de San Valentín**

_Capítulo III_

Suspiró y introdujo sus manos en sus bolsillos. Trató de sonreír por duodécima vez en aquel paseo, esperando que Beckett no se diese cuenta de que estaba más perdido en sus pensamientos que en la anécdota que ella relataba con diversión. La detective le había invitado a tomar unas copas antes de su cena con Josh, en un intento de que el escritor no pasase el día de San Valentín solo, cosa que agradecía pero, el hecho de saber que ella después había quedado con el médico le mortificaba aún más.

—¿Hoy no vas a desabrocharte ni un botón de la camisa antes de entrar? —Bromeó Castle, Beckett le miró arqueando la ceja, se acercó a él, pegó su cuerpo al suyo y acercó su boca a su oído. Sus labios rozaban la oreja del escritor, en silencio durante unos segundos. Aquello iba a acabar con él.  
—Ya te gustaría a ti, chico escritor—Susurró, sensual y acto seguido se separó rápidamente de él.

Sonrió victoriosa y caminó hasta la entrada del bar. El escritor era incapaz de realizar movimiento alguno. Y eran los momentos como esos en los que odiaba a la inspectora con todo su ser, por lo que provocaba en él, y a si mismo por no ser capaz de contenerse. Por darle ese gusto, el gusto de su debilidad ante ella.

Pero eso no iba a quedarse así.

—¿Vienes, Castle?— Preguntó ella con voz divertida desde la puerta. 

Aspiró el aroma del local. Siempre le había encantado ese lugar, era, ¿Sobrecogedor?, había venido aquí ya un par de veces, no con los chicos ni Castle, sino ella sola. Se sentaba en la mesa bajo la foto de un joven Richard Castle, con un whisky entre sus manos mientras trataba de aclarar sus ideas.

—¿No te sientes afortunada?  
—¿Afortunada?, ¿Y por qué iba a tener que sentirme afortunada si se puede saber? —Preguntó Beckett, frunciendo el ceño.  
—¡Oh, Beckett, la pregunta me ofende —Exclama, llevándose la mano al pecho con exagerado dramatismo. —Vas a tomar algo con el mismísimo escritor Richard Castle, y el dueño de este bar, ¿Qué más se puede desear?  
—Tu ego me ciega, escritor —Beckett rodó los ojos, sonriendo.

En ese momento, el iPhone empezó a vibrar sobre la mesa. Sus miradas se dirigieron hacia la pantalla del teléfono, Josh. Castle sintió como su corazón se partía en mil pedazos. Beckett le miró a él, luego al teléfono, incómoda.  
—Yo...tengo...tengo que contestar —Se excusó atropelladamente y se marchó a la calle, sería demasiado incómodo para ambos que ella contestase delante de él.

¿Incómodo?, ¿En serio acababa de pensar eso?, Castle y ella eran solo amigos, nada más.

¿O no?

* * *

—Hola, Josh— Contestó tratando de aparentar la mayor naturalidad posible.  
—Hey...Kate, oye...De verdad que lo siento...pero...Tengo una operación de urgencia y...no llegaré a tiempo para nuestra cena...Lo siento...— Aquello fue como un balde de agua fría. La verdad era que ya estaba acostumbrada a ese abandono por su parte, así había sido su relación con el médico desde un principio.

Si lo quería lo tomaba, sino lo dejaba.

Y no es que lo quisiese de verdad.

Lo había conocido en el verano que Castle se fue con Gina a los Hamptoms, después de haberse tirado toda la noche llorando como una idiota. Se había vestido con ropa deportiva. Se había mirado en el espejo mientras se secaba las lágrimas, haciéndose la promesa de que no iba a volver a llorar más por él. Que no iba a dejar que nadie entrase en su corazón y lo destrozase de esa manera.

Abrió la puerta y salió a correr hasta Central Park con la canción de Radioactive resonando en sus oídos a todo volumen mientras que sus pies golpeaban contra el asfalto, totalmente perdida en sus pensamientos, en ese mundo paralelo que es su cabeza.

Hasta que chocó con alguien y volvió al mundo real.

Unos ojos marrón chocolate la miraron con preocupación, sin dejar de preguntarle si estaba bien.

La detective asintió, y se puso en pie rápidamente. Intentó dar un paso pero su tobillo se encargó de volverla a tirar al suelo. Por suerte o por desgracia, el desconocido la cogió en brazos y la dejó sobre el césped y asegurando que era médico y que sabía de esas cosas le quitó la zapatilla. Después, cuando diagnosticó que se había hecho un esgince, la llevó al hospital y a partir de ahí, él la llamó durante los días siguientes, interesado por su tobillo.

Hasta que un día, cuando estuvo completamente recuperada él la invitó a salir.

Josh le gustaba, era lo que necesitaba en esos momentos, alguien que no le hiciese recordar que en ese mismo instante el escritor estaba con su exmujer en el mismo sitio donde hubiese estado ella si su respuesta, en un principio, hubiese sido un sí. Si Castle no hubiese sido tan idiota y la hubiese esperado.

Porque ella le iba a decir que sí.

—¿Todo bien? —Le preguntó Castle cuando ella entró con el alma que lleva el diablo mientras guardaba el móvil con rabia en el bolsillo de su abrigo.  
—Claro—Le dedicó una sonrisa forzada —Y a demás estás de suerte porque parece que vamos a pasar el día de San Valentín juntos.

Aquella respuesta descolocó. ¿Qué quería decir con eso?

—¿Y Josh? — Preguntó, y por la mirada que le echó, se arrepintió de ello. La vio suspirar, en silencio, tratando de aclarar sus ideas, debatiendo una guerra entre cerebro y corazón.

—Josh... Para Josh es más importante el hospital que yo — Y decidió dejarlo ahí y no preguntar más, las cosas iban demasiado bien como para estropearlas.  
—¡Bueno!, ¡Bienvenida a The Old Haunt! — Exclamó con voz pueril mientras se metía detrás de la barra y se ponía un mandil de camarero. —¿Qué va a tomar, señorita? — Beckett lo miró divertida durante unos segundos, decidiéndose por seguirle el rollo.  
—Pon me los más fuerte que tengas— Pidió, con voz cansada.  
—¡Oído cocina!— El escritor se dio la vuelta y seleccionó una botella miró la etiqueta y sonrió mientras vertía el líquido azulado y verde en el vaso.  
—Parece vómito de unicornio, Castle.  
—Es mejor que eso, pruébalo. —La animó, deslizando el recipiente hasta ella.

Lo tomó entre sus manos, frunciendo el ceño y finalmente se lo llevó a la boca.

Una explosión de sabores se mezcló en su boca, dulce y amargo a la vez, una extraño toque de mora y millones de otras cosas que no fue capaz de reconocer.  
—Vaya...¿Qué es esto?  
—¿Te ha gustado?  
—Mucho...¿Qué es?—Repitió.  
—Un mago nunca revela sus secretos, detective.

* * *

Las horas pasaron poco a poco. Y a medida que el tiempo pasaba, junto a las copas que se iba tomando Beckett consiguió olvidarse de Josh.

—Espera, voy a cerrar el bar, no quiero que nadie entre.  
—Castle, ¿Debo recordarte que tengo una pistola?—Dijo ella, entre carcajadas mientras se subía a la barra y se quitaba la chaqueta.  
—Mis intenciones son completamente puras, detective — Terminó de cerrar y se dio la vuelta. Beckett le sonrió de forma pícara mientras que se dirigía al equipo de música, dándole al play.

_Hurt_, la versión de Jonny Cash empezó a sonar en el bar. Beckett sonrió con nostalgia. A su madre le encantaba ese cantante. Especialmente esa canción. La cual siempre solía ir cantando mientras rellenaba informes, iba en el coche o limpiaba la casa.

Demasiados buenos recuerdos.

—_I hurt myself today...To see if I still feel.._. —Cerró los ojos y empezó a cantar de una forma casi inaudible. El escritor se acercó a ella y la abrazó. No supo porque, ni como, pero simplemente sintió la necesidad de hacerlo.  
—_I focus on the pain...The only thing that's real..._—Beckett siguió susurrando contra su pecho. Pudo sentir como sus húmedas lágrimas bañaban su camisa hasta el mismo instante en el que se separó. Le miró directamente a los ojos y poco a poco fue acercando su boca a la suya.

Y él solo se dejó llevar por ese beso lánguido. Sus brazos aprisionaron su cintura, la inspectora hizo lo mismo con su cuello mientras el poco a poco se abría paso en su boca con su lengua.

Las manos de Beckett empezaron a desabrochar su camisa, con parsimonia. Luchando contra los botones mientras se contenía para no arrancársela de golpe.  
—Beckett...  
—Shh...Castle...Déjate llevar...

_The needle tears a hole...  
The old familiar sting...  
Try to kill all away...  
But I remember everything...  
_  
La música siguió sonando mientras la ropa de ambos se exparcía en el suelo. El escritor tomó a Beckett entre sus brazos y esta enredó sus piernas en su cintura mientras él la sentaba sobre la barra.  
Besó su cuello. No quería dejar ningún rincón libre de sus labios, quería besarla hasta dejarle marca, marca porque aquella noche era suya, suya y de nadie más. A él no le bastaba con eso, pero le daba igual.

Le daba igual porque iba a acabar cayendo ante ella. Qué más daba ahora o mañana.

Desabrochó su sujetador hábilmente y lo deslizó por sus brazos mientras ella le miraba sonriendo.

Beckett le besó, esta vez con violencia, mordiendo su labio inferior al mismo tiempo que sus manos desabrochaban torpemente el cinturón de sus pantalones.

Castle separó sus labios de la boca de la escritora y siguió su camino por su cuello, succionando, lamiendo cada rincón que le era accesible. Besó su pezón antes de tomarlo con sus dientes, Beckett se arqueó ante aquello. Un gemido se mezcló con la canción que ahora sonaba en el equipo._ In my Veins_, de Andrew Belle.

Beckett abrió sus piernas, empujando la erección de Castle hacia ella. Rogándole que la hiciese suya en ese mismo instante. El escritor gimió ante la fricción entre sus intimidades, aún no se creía que aquello estuviese sucediendo de verdad, tenía a Beckett en sus brazos, gimiendo sobre su oído.

Bajó las bragas de la inspectora y estas cayeron al suelo rápidamente, lo mismo hizo con sus calzoncillos, se deshizo de ellos y llevó su pene a su entrada mientras retorcía sus pezones, Beckett se echó hacia atrás y un gemido gutural salió de sus labios.  
—Por favor...Te necesito...—Rogó, clavando sus uñas en su espalda mientras que Rick seguía torturándola, rozando su pene con su clítoris.  
—¿Estás...segura?—Jadeó, mirándola a los ojos.

Ella le sonrió y asintió.

Poco a poco, Castle se introdujo en ella. Y por primera vez en su vida Beckett se sintió completa mientras que una electricidad recorría su cuerpo de arriba a abajo. Empezó a moverse poco a poco, Beckett apretaba sus piernas contra la cadera del escritor, gritando de placer en cada embestida.

Entonces, salió de ella, de golpe, Beckett la miró confundida, el escritor le sonrió, tranquilizándola.

La bajó de la barra, le dio la vuelta y volvió a penetrarla, con fuerza. Beckett gritó y sus dedos se clavaron en la madera. La penetró una y otra vez, sus gemidos se fundían esta vez con la voz de _Jason Mraz. _

Llevó una mano a su pecho y empezó a masajearlo mientras la penetraba una y otra vez.

La detective acaba de perder el poco raciocinio que le quedaba en la cabeza gracias al alcohol y al escritor. Por el que finalmente se había dejado guiar hasta perder la cordura, sin importarle lo más mínimo lo que pasase mañana, porque, después meditar durante varios segundos había llegado a la conclusión de que un día, no quería mirar atrás y preguntarse, ¿Y si hubiera?

* * *

**Nos vemos :D  
**


End file.
